


Stone Cold

by tubofskippy



Series: Peanut Butter Prompts [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Dead Gaston (Disney), Ficlet, Grieving LeFou, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubofskippy/pseuds/tubofskippy
Summary: Prompt: "Gafou - despair" submitted by dodgisshiper on tumblr.Lefou wanted to find Gaston outside the castle, but not like this.





	Stone Cold

Snow fell like ashes as Lefou ran through the dark forest beneath the castle walls. He called for him with false hope, his name an icy breath left hanging in the air, a name that no one could longer claim. A figure lying motionless in the snow came into view, but soon became blurred with tears. Lefou's anger turned to grief as he carefully approached the body, searching desperately for any signs of life. The fall had to have been at least a hundred feet, and the red soaked snow beneath him told his story. Lefou dropped to his knees and wept, his heart audibly breaking through his voice.  
"No, please... No..."

Gaston was dead.  
And Lefou was deserted.


End file.
